A Blessing from the Future
by Yonchan16
Summary: Natsu and Lucy enjoys their current relationship... as BEST FRIENDS. But what will happen if a girl suddenly appeared on Lucy's apartment claiming that she is their daughter? :D
1. CHAPTER 1: A Sudden Daughter?

A Blessing from the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: A Sudden Daughter?

NORMAL POV

Their lives were normal. Well, if you look at it the fairy tail way. Jobs came in daily, guild members rushing in and out of the guild, endless party and ruckus, Cana drinking her sake straight from the barrel, Elfman saying he is a man, Erza eating her favorite strawberry shortcake, Natsu and Gray fighting, Mirajane trying to stop the fights but ended up knocked out herself and Lucy complaining about her rent. Everything was just normal. Until an eleven-year old girl suddenly pops up in Lucy's bed during Natsu's invasion. And what's worse is that this little girl is saying that she is their daughter. Yes, Natsu and Lucy's daughter. I know you are perplexed on the sudden event and confused on how everything just happened so let us leap trough time and see what really happened.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy, together with the rest of fairy tail's strongest team, just got home from their typical job. And when we say typical, Natsu, Gray and Erza must have wrecked half of what they shouldn't have wrecked and their reward just reduced to almost nothing from casualties. And as usual, Lucy was complaining to Mirajane about how wild her teammates were while the lady just smile at her and gave her advises.

"Geez! They are so reckless! How can they destroy the monster along with half of the whole wide forest? Our supposedly 600 000 Jewels were cut to 300 000 Jewels and we are 4 you know?! How can we divide the reward? All my shares will just go to my rent!" the irritated blonde whose wrinkles are beginning to pop said as she consults the white-haired bar lady at the counter.

The said bar lady just giggled as she hears the complaints of the blonde girl and said. "Then why do you still stick with them? You could have just done the job with other teams, perhaps Levy and the others, don't you?" the smile on her didn't leave her as she says this like she's teasing the said girl. "Why did you still ask Natsu to do the job with him even if you know that he will just destroy things?"

"Well…" Lucy thought for a bit like she hasn't considered the question before. "Well, it just felt right to do jobs with him. He's my best friend after all." As Lucy says the last sentence, Mirajane can see the slight curve on the girl's lips and the sudden bloom on her face and because of all these signs, Mirajane had already confirmed her hunches about the two said "BEST FRIENDS". But before she can tease Lucy a little bit more, the door suddenly flew open revealing the fire mage's image who they were just talking about a little while ago.

"Lucy! Let's do this job! It has 300 000 jewels reward!" the happy go lucky guy said as he marched towards Lucy.

"Geeez Natsu, will you just let me rest for a bit? We just got home from a very stressing job!" was the celestial mage's answer.

"Come on Lucy, I have a lot of spare energy left!"

"That's you you're talking about! Idiot! Just do it yourself"

"Geez Luce, it doesn't feel right if we don't do this together."

"Whatever! Just let me rest for a bit and let's do it. I don't have enough money for the month anyway."

"YOOOOSH! I'm all fired up!"

The two's conversation was heard by the whole guild but the said conversation was just a habitual event for them. But still, the bar girl who loves to hook people up just giggled with her eyes gleaming with interest.

After a long tiring day, Lucy, accompanied by her loyal spirit Plue, was on her way home from the guild. They were walking on the edge of the road feeling the cold breeze the night brings and unaware of certain events that was about to occur.

As she reached home, she sent her spirit back and hurried towards the bathroom to take a shower. After the warm shower, she got out of her bathroom just to find her best friend in the couch eating some foods from the fridge.

"What are you doing in my room? GET OUT!" her usual screams about the guy's intrusion boomed all over strawberry street.

"Ohh Lucy, welcome home!" was the guy's reply not listening to the girl.

"Just get out! And what are you eating?"

"Food stuffs, from your fridge."

"Oh thank God you recognize it as MY fridge. Don't wait until I kick you out!"

"Hey hey! I'm just excited about the job. Have you rested yet?"

"NATSU!..."

A sudden explosion was heard. The two, frozen in shock just looked at each other with eyes wide open. Then Natsu's hand began to be filled with flames and Lucy reached out for her keys.

"Who's that?" Natsu shouted. Nobody replied. The air was still filled with tense pressure as if a certain magic was used.

"Show yourself!" his last demand until they heard someone speak.

"MOM! DAD!"

Before they knew it, they were being hugged from behind by someone who feels like a child. Natsu extinguished his flames because of shock while Lucy dropped her keys and then regretting it afterwards when she realized how angry her spirits particularly Aquarius will be. But it's too late. Curiosity tinged that made them wants to look around and see who was hugging them.

_**Mom and Dad? **_

As the little one lets go of the hug, the two as if on cue both looked around and to their surprise, before their eyes was a cute little girl about an age of 10 or so with passed shoulder length of pink hair with little curls at the end and a soft brown eyes and mischievous smile. She wears a sleeveless black top with orange line on her chest area and a white skirt. She wore long gloves that complement her outfit and boots up to her thighs.

'She resembles Lucy… A lot' was Natsu's first impression of the little girl. But somehow for him, it felt kind of different. He can smell the mixture of his and Lucy's scent on her.

The pink hair and the brown eyes bothered Lucy a lot. Especially after she heard the words 'mom and dad' from the little girl.

'It can't be…' was all that comes from her mind when she first laid her first glance on the little girl.

A moment of silence had passed. The girl was still smiling at them as if everything was making sense. But for them, none of it does. The two of them were not saying a word. They were so startled as if their minds were about to blow anytime, especially Natsu who doesn't love using his mind when it comes to circumstances like this. Another moment of silence and Natsu's ears started to smoke.

"Who are you?!" He asked sounding rather rudely than he had intended.

"Etto… Sorry, I forgot you still don't know me. I'm Nashi Dragneel, your future daughter." Nashi's response as she again hugged the two stunned persons in front of her whom she referred to as her mom and dad.

"How come?" it was Natsu in shock.

"It can't be!" was all Lucy can manage to say as the little Nashi hugged the two of them with glee.

-End of chapter 1-

* * *

thank you for reading.

the idea was from a manga i have encountered before.. but I already forgot the title XD

please post some reviews after

-yonchan :D


	2. CHAPTER 2: The Girl who Leap Trough Time

A Blessing from the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Girl who Leap Trough Time

Normal POV

After everyone had calmed down, the little girl who introduced herself as Nashi sat at Lucy's bed while Natsu and Lucy sat opposite her. The mischievous smile she was wearing still didn't vanish while she starts swaying her feet. After a few more minutes of silence, Lucy decided to begin the conversation.

"So… Who are you again?" Lucy asked hoping that she just misheard the girl.

"Mom! I told you, I'm your daughter!" Nashi replied and Lucy knew she heard her right the first time. Things clogged her supposed to be innocent mind.

"That's… that's impossible. I didn't remember giving birth to you nor… nor… nor c-creating you!" Lucy, flustered, blurted. That made the lightheaded Natsu jerked from his seat.

"M-me Neither." Was his reply while rapidly shaking his head.

"Uhhm, I guess I become quite straightforward there, Mom, Dad, I mean I WILL be your daughter in the future." Nashi said as a matter of factly. Still, it didn't make sense for Natsu and Lucy. "I came from the future."

Lucy, who still can't believe everything that is happening, suddenly pinched her face. She screeched in pain and then face palmed. "Oh God, is everything that's happening is true?"

"Come on mom, It's not that impossible right? Aunt Mira told me that you love dad since you have entered the guild." That comment made Lucy choke. She never loved Natsu, did she?

The same comment made the all mighty salamander blushed. It's rather rare to see him blush but when he does, he looked like a cute embarrassed puppy that wants food but didn't have the courage to ask. That sight made Lucy's heart pump hard. Maybe she really did like Natsu. Maybe she's just too dense to realize it. And it's kinda funny to think that their future daughter will be the one to tell her about it. But wait! It's not good to expose things like that especially in front of the person you really did like.

"Hey! What are you saying?!" She said to hide the embarrassment. She didn't directly deny it but she knows it is better not to confirm it. She's a sweet delicate girl after all. "Anyway, Let us say that you really are our daughter from the future, but what are you doing here?" She asked to change the topic. But that question did hit the young girl. Her smile faded and she became silent for a moment. And then she replied.

"To see if you are doing well. I just wanna see the younger versions of my mom and dad." She then smiled again. It did felt different but Lucy shrugged the idea.

"I guess you really are the daughter of salamander." Lucy commented. "Both of you does reckless things!" She added teasing Natsu.

Natsu just blushed a bit more. Lucy noted that the guy can be this quiet for sometimes. She then wonders what was running on his head but then dropped the idea thinking that it is Natsu and he can't be thinking anything.

"Anyways, now that you have seen us, what will be your plans? Are you going to go back in the future?" Lucy asked.

"Uhhm, the device I used requires recharging. I guess I have to stay here for couples of days, or probably weeks." Nashi answered. "Mom, can I stay in your house?"

The idea made Lucy smile. She felt this warm sensation and happiness inside. It must be because her body and heart did recognize the girl as her daughter. "Yes sure, of course." She replied. Nashi then hugged her mother and Lucy openheartedly hugged her back. "What do you want to do while you're here Nashi?" Lucy asked her future daughter whom she is still holding.

"I want to spend the time together with mom and dad as much as possible!" She replied.

"Aww that's my daughter. Hey Natsu, why so quiet?" Lucy turned to face Natsu who is still taken aback by what is happening. Natsu on the other hand was enlightened and then made his usual idiotic face. Lucy smiled.

"Hey! Who's quiet? And don't decide that my little girl will be staying with you, she will be staying with me and Happy!" He then grabbed Nashi from Lucy which made the young mother curse Natsu. Nashi on the side just smiled.

"Then dad should just stay here with mom and me! That will be great right mom? Please? Will you stay dad?" she cheerfully jumped with joy while Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Well if you insist!" Natsu smiled mindlessly. Lucy almost choked.

"No, that's impossible Nashi! It's not proper for him to stay here with us!" Lucy said panicking.

"Why? You're just depriving my daughter to me. Come on Luce, just only when she's with us." Natsu put his toothy grin while Lucy thought how stupid his supposedly future husband is.

"And what's improper, mom? You'll be making me in no time anyway." Nashi added which made Lucy blushed more. Natsu looked like he had adopted with the idea and didn't react anymore while Nashi looked like she's enjoying teasing her mom.

"Stop it, will you Nashi! You really are from your father!" Lucy shouted which made the other two laugh.

"Oh, that reminds me, Nashi. Come. I'll introduce you to the guild. I know they will be happy that you are here. And they'll definitely get jealous." Natsu let out a laugh then start pulling Nashi outside. The idea made Lucy jumped from her seat. If Natsu introduce their future child to the guild, it's like he's declaring that they are going out, Lucy thought. But the idea also made her inner self happy. She doesn't know why. Maybe because she saw Natsu happy about the idea of having their child and he's not disgusted with it. It feels like he also like her.

But before they could emerge outside, Nashi let go of his father's grip and said, "No, you mustn't, dad. If the others knew my existence, it may affect the future and I may not be born. Let's keep my existence a secret between you and mom." Nashi explained. Yes, that's one of the things that's bugging Lucy, the rules of time traveling. It means that you can change the future just by changing even small things in the past.

"Aww, even from happy?" Natsu sulked. Then Lucy just smiled.

"It's for our daughter's sake." She told him. The idea made her blushed after but it's worth telling it to Natsu because he then replied…

"Yes for our daughter."

Nashi giggled with her eyes sparkling. She loved seeing her parents like that, yet she feels somewhat miserable.

_**The Mission.**_

The other two joined their daughter and the three of them laugh. It's like their happiest night ever and Natsu and Lucy were enjoying it. They talked about nonsense and asked Nashi other things.

"What's your magic?" Natsu asked interestedly. He was assuming that the girl will be born with dragon slaying magic but Lucy, as if reading the guy's mind, smash his head with her fist.

"No, dragon slaying magic are rare ones. Only those like you who met and thought by the dragons possess such magic." Lucy explained. "Of course, she has the same magic as me." She added proudly. Natsu pouted which Lucy noted as cute and made her smile. That's when Nashi answered his father's question.

"I have fire magic and celestial spirit magic. I can't bring my keys here because it can affect the flow of time and space here but mom gave them to me."

"Wow, that's great Nashi!" Lucy said proudly.

"That's my girl!" Natsu noted but was interrupted by a voice.

"What did you say flame brain?"

Natsu and the others looked around to see the figure of Erza and Gray entering the apartment.

"Oppps!" Natsu said knowing the danger he brought to his child if the two had heard what they were talking about.

-End of Chapter 2-

* * *

I'd like to thank those who posted reviews, followed the story and put it on their favorite list. those really inspire me to continue the story.

I also like to thank those who put me on their favorite author list.

I wish you guys can drop by my profile sometime. there are lots of future works there and i wanna hear your opinions XD

I hope you enjoyed reading. there will be more revelations and such. till then guys! :D

yonchan desu!


	3. Chapter 3: Who is She?

A Blessing from the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter 3: Who is She?

3rd PERSON's PoV

"What did you say flame brain?"

Chills had run down on Natsu and Lucy's spines as they heard the voice of their ice mage friend together with the strongest female member of fairy tail as the two climbed up through the window.

"Opps" Natsu said while he and Lucy locked eyes after seeing their unwanted visitors. They both know the danger the visitors had brought to their supposed to be child and both of them don't know what they should do. Natsu's mouth gaped while Lucy's face was covered with sweat. The both of them tensed as Gray, one of the intruders, had spoken again.

"Your girl? I don't know you have a strange fetish with young girls." He commented jokingly while snickering.

"I-It's not like what you've hea… hey, what did you say?" Natsu said but then he realized that Gray had misunderstood the situation. "Ahh oh yea… OWW!" Natsu idiotically said without thinking but was interrupted by Lucy's powerful stamp on the poor guy's foot.

"Ohh, Natsu meant that he's proud of his… his cousin! Yeah, this is his cousin!" Lucy pointed to Nashi who just smiled cutely to the now stunned Erza and Gray. The two seemed to be analyzing the girl from head to foot, maybe thinking if there could be a possibility that this cute sweet little girl has any relation to the idiot salamander while Lucy eyed Natsu who was still yelping from pain.

"Ahhh oh yeah! That's my cousin... ahhm Nashi Dragneel." Natsu agreed to Lucy still feeling the pain on his sore foot which looked as bright as tomato now. "What was that stamp about?" He whispered to Lucy with a frown. But Lucy on the other hand didn't answer him and continue smiling on their still stunned friends.

"Y-you have a Cousin, Flame brain?" Gray who was still shock asked. He looked between Natsu and the said girl and he really can say that the girl does kinda look like Natsu. But still something's bugging him.

"Hey! Cousin? Does that mean she's also a dragon slayer? Like Igneel's siblings daughter?" Gray exclaimed and both Natsu and Lucy gulped which didn't stay unnoticed to the almighty sharp titania.

"What's happening here? Is she really your cousin Natsu?" Erza asked the now tensed dragon slayer. Lucy was no help at all too. She can't say yes because Nashi is certainly not a dragon slayer but also can't say no because they could be accused as liars and Erza might interrogate them more forcing them to reveal the identity of Nashi. The latter is certainly not an option at all.

'What to do? What to do?' lucy thought as Erza continues to eye the three of them and Lucy can feel that any time now, the equip mage will soon grow impatient and accuse them guilty.

"No, I'm Natsu-nii's real cousin. He was just adopted by a dragon when he was too little and my uncle, Natsu-nii's father, on his death bed, asked me to find his son for him. And now I had found him!" Nashi again hugged Natsu which the latter gladly welcomed while Lucy was stunned and amazed by the tale their little daughter had just told them. She didn't know her daughter could be a great liar, which is not good but is very convenient on times like this.

Lucy looked back on the two interrogators and was relieved that the two seemed to believe the little girl's story. Gray looks like he doesn't care anymore while Erza was teary eyed and looks like she was touched by the little girl's story.

"You didn't say you have complicated family, Natsu." Erza said while wiping the tears that were forming on the corner of her eyes and hugged natsu banging his head on her firm armor. Lucy and Nashi both chuckled on the sight of Natsu's limp body on Erza's arms and a bump was forming on the forehead of the said dragon slayer. "Why don't you introduce her to the guild members? They sure will love your cute little cousin!" Erza continued as she pull Nashi towards the window (which Erza and the rest considered as the Exit) and was ready to set off to fairy tail but was interrupted by the high pitch voices of Natsu and Lucy.

"No!" the two shouted in sync. Erza halted and looked at their direction with inquisitive expression. The two took each of Nashi's hands and guided her away from Erza.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Erza asked while looking offended. She didn't expect the reaction of her two friends. The two remained silent as if thinking of something to say. The atmosphere grew intense as Erza and the two had their own staring contest until the little girl broke the silence.

"Maybe tomorrow, Erza-nee. It's already dark and little girls like me shouldn't be wondering off at times like this." She replied courteously to Erza which eased the tension in the apartment.

"Ok then! Natsu, make sure to bring Nashi to the guild tomorrow, okay? Everyone sure will want to meet Nashi." Erza glared at Natsu as she clearly pronounced every word. Natsu gulped and replied "Aye!" imitating our little happy which Lucy noted as stupid but somewhat cute. The Erza bid her goodbye to the three while Gray, who was already just on his underwear, followed the Equip mage. Lucy and Natsu sighed with relief after the apartment grew silent again but are both concerned for what will happen tomorrow.

"Sorry Nashi, I didn't know those two will suddenly barge in my apartment on a time like this." Lucy said apologetically to her to-be daughter while clasping both of her hands and bowing slightly.

"This place is not safe for you. Maybe you should move first until you are ready to go back to the future." Natsu said wearing a serious face. He sat down on Lucy's sofa and locked eyes with Lucy who looked uncertain to his idea.

"I don't think running away is the solution here." She replied with a doubt on her voice. Natsu frowned when he heard the statement and looked at Lucy. To his surprise, Lucy looked like she's so troubled given the fact that their daughter's existence is on the line. She was now walking around the room looking nervous. Natsu's frown changed to worry as she looked to his best friend with concern. He stood up and hurriedly went to her side and pats her head.

"It'll be alright." He said to the stunned Lucy. Lucy on the other hand blushed and let the fire dragon slayer pat her head more. She felt somewhat at ease to be with him on a troubled times like this. His warmth made her feel that everything will be alright. Nashi smiled at the sight of her parents. She doesn't want those smiles to vanish to their faces.

**Smiles…**

**Future…**

**Fate…**

**MISSION.**

Nashi knew better than thinking about those things right now. She knew she has to overcome their current problem right now. If her identity will be revealed to the guild members, she might be gone before she could do anything. But she can't leave her parents. She has to gamble, for the sake of the future.

"It's alright mom, dad. I don't think they would suspect anything anymore. As long as we act right, I'm sure the future will be safe." Nashi beamed to her parents who looked surprised on her statement. Her mom looked like she's still uncertain but her father grinned and looked at her with a proud expression.

"What's life without the risk!" he exclaimed and he looked like he just regain his usual energy. Well, that might be an understatement for he just tackled Nashi and Lucy on a tight hug and the three of them stumbled on the floor.

"Jeez! The two of you are no doubt father and daughter." Lucy sighed and pouted but expressed a wide smile in the end, feeling the warm hug of her supposed to be family. She hoped that tomorrow and the future will gonna be just fine for every one of them.

-End of chapter 3-

* * *

Im sorry for the super late upload. Just encountered some problems but anyways, thank you for reading this. hope you liked it. If it wont cost you, please leave some review or follow or favorite the story if you like to. it will boost my enthusiasm to continue the story. :) thankyou by the way to those who favorited, reviewed and followed the story. love you guys. if you have some time, please read my other works. thanks!

~yonchan


End file.
